


How Sweet A Kiss Could Be

by hexedmaiden



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Fluff, M/M, security guard monkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: Zeek finally makes a move on the office security guard Monkey he’s had a crush on by baking him some pavlova.Yes this is just crack based on the Pavlomance short film Chai was in.
Relationships: Font Demon/Monkey King (The New Legends of Monkey)
Kudos: 3





	How Sweet A Kiss Could Be

Zeek sat at his desk as the last bit of sunlight filtered into the window of the office. He should have been clocked out over an hour ago, it’s not like his reports and presentations weren’t finished. He finished them before the end of the day, then checked for spelling and grammar errors before checking them again.

Truthfully he could have left and been home curled up next to his cat on the couch eating leftover takeout Chinese. Instead, he was here, waiting for the security guy to start his rounds like an absolute creep. In Zeek’s defense, they had been flirting ever since Zeek was hired a few months back.

Monkey had helped him carry his things to his space in the office building and even offered to show him around. He was incredibly polite and complemented Zeek’s suit. The banter they had around the office was never serious, just playful jabs. Zeek couldn’t tell how much of the friendliness between them was just that, friendly and nothing more.

There was a small knock on the window of Zeek’s cubicle. Zeek turned away from his computer to see Monkey giving him a polite wave before poking his head into Zeek’s office.

“Hey Zeek, it’s close to closing time. I’m gonna have to ask you to leave shortly.” Monkey smiles at him.

“Oh, um okay. Thanks, Monkey.” Zeek smiles back. He watches as Monkey nods and awkwardly turns away from him. Zeek takes off his glasses before tucking the loose strands of his ponytail behind his ear. He gets up from his chair.

“I made you something! Um, I overheard the other guys say it was your birthday today so um, I made you something special.” He calls out after Monkey. The shorter man turns around and walks back to him. Zeek opens the bottom drawer of his desk, he reaches inside and pulls out a carefully decorated round cake.

“It’s my special pavlova.” Zeek hands it to him. Monkey looks at it and back at him.

“What’s in it?”

“There’s vanilla extract, cream, icing sugar, eggs,-” Zeek rambles nervously.

“Uh, isn’t that just the normal ingredients?” Monkey lets out a small laugh.

“Well, yeah. I mean of course, but it was made for, nevermind.” Zeek frowns.

“Uh, well company policy says I’m not allowed to accept gifts, so.” Monkey hands the dessert back to Zeek who sits it down on his desk feeling rejected.

“Wait, I could trade you for it?” Monkey reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small object for Zeek to take.

“Ah, here!” Zeek opens his hand and Monkey drops a diamond ring into his palm.

“Oh Monkey this just, wow.” Zeek’s breath hitches.

“Yeah, I ripped that off some douchebag’s eyebrow last Tuesday night at the club.” Monkey smiles happily at him. Zeek knows he should be horrified but he isn't; he finds it endearing. “So I thought I’d hang onto it, well it’s yours.”

“Oh, that’s not all I’ve in my pocket!” Monkey reaches back into his work overalls to pull out a Glock 22. He pulls the slide to eject any bullets that could have been in the chamber and ejects the clip. Seeing that it’s empty he pushes it back inside. Zeek watches rapt in amazement at the speed that Monkey handles the gun. 

Monkey holds it out sideways for him to take safely

“Monkey, Monkey, I can’t have your gun.” Zeek says horrified and he pushes the gun gently away from him.

“Why not, it’s a standard-issue.” Monkey says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world and places it in Zeek’s palm.

⎯

“Wait, wait, wait. So you, like, just gave him your gun?” Pigsy sets down the weights he was lifting and sits down next to Monkey on the couch, who is currently pouting like a child.

Monkey rolls his eyes at the question.

“Dude, it was a special pavlova, what was I supposed to say?”

“Wow, dude, so let me get a hold of this situation. He walked right up to you all sexy-like and said “Ooh Monkey, it’s me, Zeek. I made you some special pavlova for your birthday from me Zeek. OoOoh. Too bad company policy says that you can’t accept gifts. A trade perhaps?” and you said, “Luckily I got this gun I can trade!” Pigsy beings to make fake kissing noises and moans.

“No dude, that’s not what happened!” Monkey shoves Pigsy, “Now are you gonna help me get my gun back, or do I have to move in here tomorrow when I...lose my job.” Monkey sighs sadly.

“Wait. You like this guy, don’t you?” Pigsy smiles.

Monkey shrugs staring at the TV.

“Yeah. I mean, I guess.” Monkey breaks into a smile thinking about Zeek and his pretty blue eyes.

“Dude, you gotta give him something nice. Something real nice, from the heart.” Pigsy gestures to his chest. Monkey looks up in thought for a moment before he springs up to reach into the pocket of his jeans.

“I got it. I’ll give him this watch.” Monkey holds up a Rolex.

“Yeah man, nice.” Pigsy takes it to give it a look over, “Real nice, like a family heirloom or something? Your dad’s watch?”

Monkey takes it out of his hands.

“No. I wrestled this watch off a drunk Armenian guy in the valley. When we threw him out his arm got ran over and it just dropped off him.” Monkey laughs and Pigsy shakes his head.

“Epic times man, epic times.”

“Okay, you’re screwed. Tell me you got something else.”

Monkey bites his lip trying to think and he reaches into his pocket again to pull out a whisk. Pigsy looks at him for a minute and pats him on the knee before getting up off the couch.

“Okay well, I’m gonna go get that guest bedroom set up.”

⎯

Zeek was sitting at his desk again. He finished his work on time yet again. He just couldn’t bring himself to leave. He wanted to try to apologize to Monkey, but he just didn’t know what to say.

The jingling of keys breaks him out of his thoughts.

“Hey Zeek, it’s close to closing time. I’m gonna have to ask you to leave shortly.” Monkey smiles at him albeit nervously this time.

“Oh, um okay. Thanks, Monkey.” Zeek gives him a small smile back at him. He knew after yesterday things were going to be awkward between them. He just didn’t know it would be this painful. Zeek turns back around trying to ignore the hurt he feels.

Monkey stands there in the doorway a moment.

“I made you something special.” Monkey says. Zeek turns back to him. Monkey smiles at him and it makes his heart flutter.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll be right back.” Monkey goes out into the hall and disappears. Zeek gets up from his desk in confusion. He takes his glasses off and leans against his desk while he waits.

Monkey returns this time with an arm full of pavlova. Zeek can’t hold back the smile that spreads across his face. Monkey hands it over to him.

“Thank you, Monkey,” Zeek says and sets the desert on his desk next to him.

“It’s a special pavlova.” Monkey nods toward the cake grinning.

“Yeah? What’s so special about it?” Zeek sucks his bottom lip into his mouth.

“Well, um, company policy won’t allow us to exchange gifts, but it’s special because we can trade it for stuff.” Monkey looks at his shoes before shyly looking at Zeek.

“Oh.” Zeek blushes. Monkey starts to lean forward and Zeek meets him halfway capturing Monkey’s lips with his. It’s brief but it feels like it lasts forever. Zeek pulls back leaving Monkey standing there speechless.

“Wow!” Monkey lets out a giggle.

“What?” Zeek laughs, tucking his hair behind his ears.

“That was amazing.” Monkey says giddily.

“Yeah.” Zeek sighs happily.

“But, um, I was just gonna ask to trade for the gun.”

It takes Zeek a second to realize Monkey was joking and he pushes the brunette’s shoulder laughing. Monkey gives him another smile as he moves to stand between Zeek’s long legs and kisses him deeply this time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @ hexedmaiden


End file.
